Consecuencia
by mutemuia
Summary: Un solo hecho puede cambiar tu vida para siempre [Side-Story].


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat!_ no es mío, solo los OC de esta historia.

* * *

**CONSECUENCIA**

Me llamo Ishiguro Ryoichi y conocí a la que hoy es mi mujer en el peor momento de mi vida.

Una crisis nerviosa, en plena calle… ¿Saben lo vergonzoso que es eso? Me dijeron que no dejaba de murmurar cosas incomprensibles, balbuceando como un idiota, y que no respondía a quienes me hablaban, que parecía ausente. Vagamente recuerdo sombras y bultos de gente rodeándome. Y mis pantalones húmedos. Sip. Incontinencia urinaria por estrés, lo llamaron. Yo lo llamo el momento álgido de mi vergüenza. Dentro de lo malo, menos mal que yo no era muy consciente, pero sí, la pérdida de control de tu vejiga, y más en público -especialmente en público-, no es algo grato. Para cuando empecé a volver en mí, ya iba en una ambulancia. Supongo que aún queda gente buena en el mundo…

Dos días después de mi degradante aventura, sonó el timbre de mi puerta...

Ops, un momento, un momento. Antes de seguir, permítanme rectificar. Tengo una corrección que hacer. Volvamos al principio:

Me llamo Ishiguro Ryoichi y la que hoy es mi mujer me conoció en el peor momento de mi vida.

Ahora sí. Eso ya es correcto.

Yo la conocí dos días después.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. Un ángel, pensé, un _tenshi_, un ángel enviado del cielo.

\- ¿_Tenshi_? ¿Pero qué murmuras de un _tenshi_? ¿Aún no te encuentras bien? ¡Ay _Kami_! ¡Tú todavía estás más pa'llá que pa'cá!

Bueno, si en algún momento tenía que salir de mi estupor estúpido (sí, la elección de palabras es intencionada), era ahora… Parece que ella sabía de mi… Vaya, que ella sabía ESO… ¿Pero cómo se enteró?

\- No, no. Estoy bien. Ya estoy bien… ¿Pero tú quién eres?

\- Oh, perdona. Sí, las formalidades. Se me dan fatal… Disculpa, me llamo Nakano Saika -asentí vigorosamente, porque Saika significa _flor llena de color_. Y sí, el nombre era adecuadísimo para ella- y te traigo tu mochila.

\- ¿Mi mochila?

\- Sí, ¿no la has echado de menos? No creo haberme confundido… Porque tú eres… -y saca mi cartera, la abre y lee- Ishiguro Ryoichi, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… Pero, pero… ¿cómo la tienes tú? -y yo aún sin darme cuenta, mira que soy tonto…

\- Hombre, te la dejaste el otro día en la calle, cuando se te llevaron los paramédicos.

Enrojecí… Ella estaba allí. Ella me vio… Mis pantalones… Un nuevo rubor sustituyó al anterior. Ella me vio en tales vergonzosas condiciones, digámoslo así…

\- Fui yo quien llamó a la ambulancia. Estabas fatal-fatal… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

Y yo, aún revolcándome en mi vergüenza, no decía nada.

\- Perdona, hablo mucho. No puedo evitarlo. Es incontrolable. Mándame a callar sin ningún problema. Cuando me pongo nerviosa, me disparo…

¿Nerviosa? ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

\- Nakano-san, ¿te apetece un té?

Ahora es ella quien se ruboriza.

\- Que sepas que yo no voy por la vida presentándome en la casa de completos desconocidos. Es solo que…

\- Soy tu buena obra, lo sé… ¿Quieres un té?

Y seguía allí, de pie, junto a la puerta. Yo me fui a la cocina a poner el agua al fuego. Oí cerrarse la puerta y recé a los dioses para que ella no se hubiera ido. Cuando volví con el servicio de té, estaba sentada junto a la mesa. Me sentí extrañamente feliz.

\- Nakano-san, decías que querías saber lo que me pasó.

\- Solo si no es indiscreción, Ishiguro-san.

\- Bueno, ya que presenciaste el 'incidente', y llamaste a la ambulancia para mí, por lo cual te doy las gracias, supongo que eres parte implicada, y que tienes derecho.

\- Agradezco la confianza, Ishiguro-san.

\- Pero vas a pensar que estoy loco…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si te lo cuento, saldrás corriendo por esa puerta sin mirar atrás.

\- Me gusta juzgar por mí misma, Ishiguro-san.

Oh, _Kami_, mira que me gustaba cómo decía mi apellido… Qué lástima que esto no vaya a durar mucho. Podría haber sido algo hermoso…

Se lo conté. No le oculté nada. La verdad y solo la verdad.

Yo ya estaba preparado para oír el portazo. Pero no, no hubo portazo…

Ella parpadeó dos veces y dijo:

\- ¡Guaaaau!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿De veras te pasó eso?

\- ¿Me crees? ¿No piensas que estoy loco? ¿Y que todo fue producto de mi delirante cabeza?

\- Hay más cosas entre cielo y tierra, Ishiguro-san, que las que comprende tu conocimiento -me dijo muy seria.

Geniaaaal, ahora me estaba parafraseando a Shakespeare.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que uno no sabe todo lo que hay en el mundo. Bien puedes haber sido testigo de algo que todavía no ha sido estudiado…

\- ¿Piensas así? ¿No estoy loco?

\- Claro que no… Hasta que no me des pruebas de auténtica locura, empíricamente demostradas, no puedo pensar en que estés loco. No sería justo…

Ah, esa era mi oportunidad. Tenía que asegurarme de que hubiera un próximo encuentro, antes de que desapareciera por esa puerta y no volviera a saber de ella jamás. Me lancé de cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabrás? Tendrías que hacerme un seguimiento, ¿no? Ese sería el procedimiento científico ¿verdad?

La vi dudar. Pero también vi curiosidad. Por favor, que diga que sí, que diga que sí…

\- ¿Y qué propones?

\- Hmm, podríamos ir al cine... Al estreno de _Ring Doh_, la nueva película de Tsuruga Ren con Matsunai Ruriko… -mi corazón estaba haciendo pruebas de velocidad sin mi permiso para ver cuánto podía aguantar mi cuerpo sin desmayarse.

\- De acuerdo -¡Sí!, grité, mentalmente, claro-. Pero no es una cita ni nada… No te confundas…

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Y luego iremos improvisando…

El resto es historia. Ese año terminamos la preparatoria, compaginamos trabajos de medio tiempo con los estudios universitarios, y hace ya cuatro años que nos casamos. Estos días, nuestro primer hijo está aprendiendo a gatear. Y Saika, mi hermosa flor llena de color, de vez en cuando se burla de mí diciéndome que su investigación científica no tiene fin. Que es infinita, como nuestro amor.

El destino es extraño. Nunca sabes lo que te depara. Pero gracias… Gracias sean dadas a los dioses por haber hecho que nuestros caminos se cruzaran.

**Y todo porque aquel día una loca, rodeada de furias y rencores, me robó la bicicleta…**


End file.
